Bent to Laughter
Transcript wakes up to the beautiful morning sunlight Ana:*Yawns* "Ahh! It feels so good waking up in such beautiful sunlight!" then notices that Kat isn't waking up yet Kat:*Snores* Ana:"C'mon, Kat! Wake up!" *Rubs Kat's belly* Kat:(In her sleep) "Hehehehehehehehe! Ana, stop! That tickles!" comes up with an idea to wake up Kat Ana:(Quietly) "Aha!" *Smirks at Kat* (Adorably) "Aww! Is my sister Kat ticklish?" *Tickles Kat* "Tickle tickle!" Kat:"Eep! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Ana:*Tickles Kat's feet, including her soles and toe undersides* "Cootchie coo! Such ticklish feet you have, Kat!" Kat:"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MY MOST TICKLISH SPOT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ana:"Okay! I'll stop!" *Stops tickling Kat* Kat:*Pants hard* a short breather, Kat looks at Ana Ana:"Are you awake, Kat?" Kat:*Smirks at Ana* "Yes, I'm awake!" Ana:"Uh, Kat, why are you smirking at me?" goes silent for a few moments, pounces on Ana and starts tickling her Kat:"Now I got you! Tickle tickle tickle!" Ana:"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT, KAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE TICKLING ME! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kat:*Tickles Ana's feet* (Tickle teasingly) "Who's a ticklish ninja? You are! Oh yes, you are! Oh yes, you are!" Ana:"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! TICKLE TEASING MAKES ME EVEN MORE TICKLISH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kat:"If you want me to stop tickling you, you'll have to apologize for tickling me!" *Tickles Ana faster* "Coochie Coochie coo!" Ana:"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOKAY! I'M SORRY FOR TICKLING YOU, KAT! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" Kat:*Stops tickling Ana* Ana:*Pants heavily* Orbulon enters Kat and Ana's house and greets them Orbulon:"Greetings, Kat and Ana!" sees that Kat and Ana aren't noticing him Orbulon:"Not noticing me, eh?" sneaks up on Kat and Ana and tickles their bellies Orbulon:*Tickles Kat and Ana's bellies* "Tickle tickle tickle tickle!" Kat and Ana:"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP TICKLING OUR BELLIES, ORBULON! PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Orbulon:"What cute and ticklish bellies you have, Kat and Ana!" *Tickles Kat and Ana's belly sides* Kat and Ana:"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT OUR BELLY SIDES TOO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, STOP! WE GIVE! WE GIVE!" Orbulon:"Okay! I'll cease!" *Stops tickling Kat and Ana* Kat and Ana:*Pant heavily* 9-Volt enters the ninja twins' house, playing on his 3DS 9-Volt:(playing on his 3DS) "Hey, guys!" and Ana walk over to 9-Volt and grab his feet Kat:(Grabbing 9-Volt's left foot) "Hey, 9-Volt, are you ticklish?" 9-Volt:"Yes! I'm very ticklish! Wait, why did you ask me that?" Kat:"Oh, just wanted to know if you're ticklish!" *Tickles 9-Volt's left sole a bit* 9-Volt:"Hehehehehehehehehehe! That tickles! Hehehehehehehehe!" Ana:"9-Volt, do you like being tickled WHILE gaming?" 9-Volt:"Uh........" and Ana notice that 9-Volt is not answering and have to find out for themselves Kat:"Oh well! Guess Ana and I will have to find out for ourselves!" Kat and Ana:*Tickle 9-Volt's feet* 9-Volt:"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" slowly loses focus of his game as he laughs Kat and Ana:*Tickles 9-Volt's toes* 9-Volt:"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT MY TOES! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! STOP TICKLING MY FEET!" Kat and Ana:"Nope!" *Tickle 9-Volt's feet with feathers* 9-Volt:"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ANYTHING BUT FEATHERS!" drops his 3DS and rolls back and forth on the floor, squealing as Kat and Ana tickle his feet 9-Volt:(Rolling back and forth on the floor) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAY! I HATE BEING TICKLED WHILE GAMING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kat and Ana:*Stop tickling 9-Volt's feet* 9-Volt:*Pants* Kat and Ana:*Tickle 9-Volt's belly, sides, ribs and underarms for fun* 9-Volt:(Squirming) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kat and Ana:*Stop tickling 9-Volt* 9-Volt:*Pants hard*Category:WarioWare adventures episodes